A Wish Fufilled
by yamiyokai
Summary: Michaela's dying wish was for her and the one she loved to be reborn. Though she has been reborn as the successor of Eldoh, Clarith has continued to live on. When Clarith finally succumbs to death in her old age, that wish may finally come true. Evillious based. Michaela/Clarith (Miku/Haku)


It was only to be expected. She was only mortal, after all. Compared to the many others who had suffered those many years ago, Clarith's death had been especially peaceful. She was an old woman at the time, and passed away quietly in her sleep.

However, though Clarith was mortal, Michaela was not. She continued to live on in the forest, completely unaware of what had happened. She grew worried, of course, because it had been some time since the Netsuma woman had last visited, but she simply accepted it as inevitable. Clarith wasn't as young as she used to be, after all. Still, Michaela continued to wait, in the hopes of seeing the one she loved again.

Then one day, a visitor finally did come. It was a strange little girl, who bore a very striking resemblance to the one Michaela was waiting for. Another Netsuma girl, perhaps? Was she related to Clarith, then? Who was she? Where did she come from? Michaela was so consumed by these thought, she didn't even notice the small white bird that had begun to make itself at home in her branches.

Whoever this girl was, she never seemed to stray far from Michaela's tree. She was there every morning when Michaela woke up, and every evening when she went to sleep. Day after day, she just sat among Michaela's roots, munching on some fruit or drawing odd patterns in the dirt.

Eventually, she began to speak to Michaela, or perhaps it was more correct to say that she spoke to the tree. Her tone suggested that she didn't really expect and answer, though she mostly spoke of inconsequential things.

"The forest is very pretty, isn't it?"

"I like it here. It's just so peaceful."

"Wow! The breeze really feels nice today."

Sometimes, though, she spoke more seriously. Oddly so, for a girl her age.

"I don't…remember much from before."

"I really want to stay here forever."

"I don't know why, but it seems like there's something special about you."

She usually spoke about Michaela like that, as though she were an actual person and not just a tree. Well, it _was_ true, but how could this girl know that?

Though Michaela didn't know who this girl was, she was willing to tolerate her presence. If anyone had asked, she would have said that it was because the girl posed no threat to the forest or its inhabitants. Really, though, it probably had more than a little to do with the fact that she so resembled Clarith.

As time passed, the girl seemed to be getting older. Though Michaela wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed, she couldn't help but wonder if that was normal. As the girl grew, she also became more serious and there seemed to be some unfathomable sorrow hidden in her eyes. Even stranger, though, was the fact that, day by day, she was beginning to look almost exactly like the Clarith that Michaela remembered.

One day, when she appeared about sixteen or so, the girl feel asleep resting against Michaela's tree. After a while, she began to mumble unintelligible words that slowly grew very distinct.

"I'm sorry…Mother…Aceid…" She began to grow visibly distressed. "Green Hunting…No…No…Michaela!" She cried and suddenly shot up. She was breathing heavily, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Michaela herself was frozen in shock, metaphorically speaking. She had wondered, or perhaps it was more correct to say that she had hoped, but…Was it really possible? Could this girl really be…?

Michaela wanted to confront the girl, but what good would it really do? She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to do or to say. As much as she didn't want to believe it, it was simply impossible that that girl could _actually_ be Clarith.

By the time Michaela made up her mind to try at least speaking to the girl, it was too late. For the first time in weeks, the girl was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, Michaela drew back and fell into a fitful rest.

In her branches, the bird from before remained unnoticed. After all, many animals lived in the forest, and Michaela didn't pay attention to them all. That night, neither Michaela nor the bird slept well.

The very next morning, Michaela awoke to a very surprising sight. Standing before her was Clarith, who looked exactly as she had back when the two had first met.

"Michaela…" Clarith said softly and put a hand to the tree's trunk.

"I'm here!" She wanted to call out, but she knew her voice could not reach the woman.

"Won't you speak to me? I know you're here. I know that you can hear me."

Michaela could have cried, if she had the ability. She wanted to speak to her so badly. This was the woman she loved, the person she had been waiting for, but she couldn't do anything like this. It was just like before.

She was determined, though, to find some way. Fate had brought them back together, and she refused to back down now. The branches began to shake as Michaela exerted a power she barely knew she had, causing Clarith to cry out a jump away. Finally, the figure of a young woman emerged from the tree's trunk, and the two of them once again, stood face to face.

Michaela paused only a moment, while she regained her bearings. Then, she rushed forward and threw her arms around the white-haired woman. They stayed like that for a while, clinging desperately to the other, as they both cried tears of joy. Even as the pulled away, they were still smiling.

"You're really here!" Michaela cried joyously. "I don't know how it's possible, but you're really here now!"

"I…I don't understand it, either. I'm supposed to be dead, but….I'm happy that I get to see you again."

"Does this mean that…my wish came true after all?"

Clarith paused, and looked down at her beloved with a slight frown. "What…wish?"

"I wished that…One day, we could be reborn and live together in the forest in peace."

Clarith's frown melted into a fond smile. "I see. That's a very nice wish. If that's true, then I'm happy that your wish was granted."

"But…You'll have to leave again soon, won't you?"

"No. I promise, I'll never leave you again."

Because it was a promise from Clarith, Michaela had to believe her. They spent the rest of that day together happily, and many more days after that.

If one were to go into the forest today, they might see a very large and very old tree, the new guardian of the forest. However, if they looked closely enough, they might also see a snow-white dove that makes her home in the branches of this tree. Thus, the two of them continued to live for many, many years in harmony.


End file.
